nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Before Dishonor
Death Before Dishonor is a fanfiction by EternalBlaze. The fanfiction mainly revolves around Takeo Masaki before the canon Zombies storyline and how he became how he is as a character. Author's Note: This fanfiction also has a canon-ish story for the Pacific Front in World War II, meaning that I won't have everything in chronological order for the sake of taking out complications and extra work (in terms of planning out Takeo's life according to my story). By the way, if you need to access chapters quickly, just use the "Contents" box thingy whatever. Chapters Chapter 1 There was a pitter patter on the roof as it started to rain harder. Standing outside, I looked up and saw as rain drops briefly fell around me. I liked this weather, since it always calmed me and helped me ponder things. My younger sister, Kasumi, never understood why I liked standing outside in the frigid rain, but she stood with me sometimes anyways because she found it soothing as well; My two older brothers, Ichiro and Keiichi, always made fun of me for being so weird; I didn't mind them though, they were always like that and I would simply just be oblivious to their jokes. "Takeo, come inside. It's time for dinner!" My mother called to me from inside. Turning back around, she had already left the front door open. I finally realized my clothes were getting wet and if I was any more drenched, my father wouldn't have it. Running back inside, the table was already set and my mother was getting everyone ready for dinner. I didn't see what was on the table, since I went to my room to change into fresh robes. Ah, what was for dinner tonight? Rice... and... sushi... and some meat that I didn't know... and other stuff... Well, it tasted good and that's what counted I guess... "So," My father said once we were all kneeling and settled. "The army is back in town... I think they're going to recruit some more young men." He started looking at Ichiro, since he was the first son (Ichirio in Japanese is "first born son" or something along those lines), and then at Keiichi, who was almost the same age as Ichiro. I hoped he didn't glance over at me, since I was only fifteen. I still had a good three or four years of growing to do and I dreaded war, although I was told many times it would fulfill my destiny. To my dismay, he also turned towards me, even though he clearly knew I was still a bit too young for conscription. "We're ready to go into battle, father. We will kill the enemy and return with honor, we promise." Ichiro said confidently. Keiichi agreed with a vigorous nod, as his mouth was stuffed with something I couldn't make out. "Good, or else you know what will happen. Remember, if you are captured, you know what to do..." He said with a smirk on his face. I thought to myself... Seppuku; it was the only way of keeping yourself honorable even after you have lost it or it was taken. It didn't scare me, but I always wondered why. Why suicide? Maybe it was an old Japanese tradition, but I never really favored history. After a few more minutes of talk, there was a brief knock at the door. And another. And another. Until the door came bursting down. It was pouring rain outside, as if a million large buckets of water were being tipped over simultaneously, with thunder cracking everywhere. I turned around and saw a couple of soldiers, presumably some IJA soldiers. They stormed into the house, startling my parents. "We need your children now! The IJA is in need of new soldiers!" The taller one said in a very strict tone. "It's not time for conscription!" My father retorted, angry that the soldiers had broken into his home while he and his family were having dinner. "No choice, either you hand us your sons or we kill everyone..." The second one said, taking out a Nambu from a side holster. My father, who was even angrier, pondered this for a moment. He looked back at them to answer. "Okay, I'll--" He started to say, but was quickly shot, falling to the floor like a lifeless body bag. My mother screamed and collapsed to the floor, cradling his head and trying to wipe tears from her eyes. She was completely silent and oblivious to the soldiers. "Too late, we're taking them anyways." One of the two soldiers said. In an instant, me and my two older brothers were taken by our robes and dragged abruptly out of the house, leaving my fragile mother and sister alone in the house. We were thrown into the back of a cold truck and driven away. It was the last time I would see my home... for a very long time... Chapter 2 Darkness. I don't remember what had happened the past few days, since I was in and out of a deep sleep and knocked unconcious a few times. After I had finally woken up completely, I realized I was in a small room, which resembled a square with metal walls all around and no windows, with Ichiro and Keiichi, who were sitting on their bunks. I sat up, grunting from pain in my sides. Ichiro noticed I had awaken and turned his head. "Hey, you're finally up... Thank god; Keiichi's been quiet ever since they took us." He said. "What happened?" I asked, holding my forehead. "They took us to some military base; I don't know where though, but it's most likely in the countryside. It seems like they're becoming desparate for soldiers... I don't know what it is, but I think the Americans are winning the war at this point." He said. "I hope they don't send us out... I'll be honest; I'm a bit scared." I said in a sheepish tone. Ichiro came and sat down next to me, patting me on the shoulder lightly a few times. It was like I could talk to him about anything at this point. "It's alright, Takeo. Just be strong and you will not die. Losing your honor... well, that's something else, but you know what to do, right?" He asked. I was about to answer when I was cut off by the loud metal door screeching as it opened. Two officers were at the door, with Type 99 Arisakas slung on their soldiers. "Move to the hangar bay, now!" They ordered us. "Time to go, Takeo." Ichiro said as he and Keiichi got up. I slowly followed them with my head hung low. We were led to a firing range outside of the large building made of metal. There were a few officers and many other new recruits there already. As we neared the large group, the officers pushed us so we would walk faster (and we did). We lined up with everyone else once we we reached them, who all seemed as scared or nonchalant as we were. "You all must know why you are here." The lead officer, or so I assumed who was the lead officer, said. Some of us nodded, others mentioned a quiet yes, and a small few didn't say anything. "Good." He said with a smirk on his face. We were all given Type 99 Arisakas after we had clarified to the lead officer that we knew that we were going to be trained and shipped out to fight for the Imperial Japanese Army. "You will all show us what you know about weaponry; first, we shall see how you fire a weapon." He said. "Move closer to the targets!" Another officer yelled to us. We all moved closer to the firing range with the Arisakas, aiming down the sights when we were in the booths. Some of us were hesitant on firing and waited for one of the officers' orders. "FIIIIIRRRREEEEE!" Someone yelled. And we did. When I fired, I felt the butt of the gun go back into my shoulder, with the recoil powerful enough to move me back (or else drop it). I looked at the target and saw that I shot it in the head; I was proud of myself. When the officers had come to inspect how we did, they yelled at those who either missed or hit the targets poorly and said nothing to those who had done a decent job. "Great job, boy." One officer said quietly to me as he passed by, noting my headshot. Maybe getting kidnapped by the army and training to become a soldier wouldn't be that bad... Chapter 3 (A few years later... Takeo is somewhere in his late twenties...) From the Journal of Takeo Masaki _________________ 最後の数年残酷で、非常に通過する厳しいていましたが、私は最後にそれをした。 私はそれをした inally f しました。 私は少数の友人の道に沿って、私達はそれが一緒にしました。 何か私の盗聴 ; 私は何かわからない。 私はこのスポ ... 私はこの厳しいスケジュールを有するスポ ... それは私達はすべて死ぬことを意味しているのですか ? 私たちとしては、ちょうど私達はアメリカ人のすべての死のために勝つことを意味しているようにしたらかもしれない。 これは、彼らが主要な脅威とはならないような 's... それは、 1940 年代とは、日本の勝利者は、現時点でいます。 私たちは、東南アジア・太平洋の多くを征服し た 've 。 私はまた、一般山本ハワイ ' 私は私達が私達に近いベースのように望んでいることを聞く。 それはほとんどの夏、私達はホームは、どこでも出荷を得る前に行くことを得る病気。 (The last few years were brutal and extremely tough to get through, but I finally made it. I made a f inally made it. I made a few friends along the way and we did it together. Something's bugging me; I don't know what. I hate this... I hate having this rigorous schedule... What is it for if we're all meant to die? We might as well just let the Americans win if we're all meant for death. It's not like they're a major threat... It's only 1940 and the Japanese are the victors at the moment. We've conquered a lot of southeast Asia and the Pacific. I also hear General Yamamoto wants to take Hawai'i so we have a closer base to the US. It's almost the summer and we'll get to go home before we get shipped out everywhere. I don't know where I'm going yet, but I hope I'm with at least one of my friends... I don't know what I'd do without them now.) _________________ I stopped writing in my journal and put the pen in the spine, putting it on the side of my bed as I looked outside the window. It was starting to become dark and everyone would eventually come back from their posts (mine were always in the morning, so I had spare time in the last parts of the day). The door made a loud cringing noise as it opened and two of my friends, Kenji and Saburo, came in, laughing at a joke one of them had recently told. "Hey, Tak." Saburo and Kenji said as they walked in. "Hey guys," I said. "How was post?" "Boring... as usual, Tak. All we do is march, fire weapons, and learn about combat. I just wanna go out and fight some Americans! Or even better, go home. I haven't seen my parents in forever...." Kenji said as he took his jacket off, placing it at the foot of his bunk. "Yeah... I can usually spark conversations with the other guys, but it's usually just work, work, and more work... and Captain Watanabe yelling at you." Saburo said, making us chuckle. It got quiet after that, as Kenji instantly fell asleep (hence his obnoxious snoring) and Saburo was busy writing letters to give to his girlfriend back home. I looked back outside the window, observing the guys like us who had their posts at night until the morning; it must have been painful to stay up all night, but then again, these guys slept all day. I decided to sleep too, turning off my lamp and lying down on my pillow while facing the metal wall. And slowly, I drifted off... slowly... ---- (A few weeks later) I dove towards the ground, holding my Arisaka in front of me. As I hit the ground, a puddle of wet mud went everywhere and the resistant rain didn't help. My squad and I were performing a few practice runs of an extremely hard and rigorous test... in the pouring rain. It required us to do a bunch of random (yet somehow useful) things, which they say will prepare us for battle. No one sees how it will, though... "God, when will they make us stop doing this?!" Saburo complained as we all hit the muddy puddle. "Never. I hear they only do it so many times for kicks." I muttered to him, which somehow got the message across. We got back up and ran toward a large metal barrier and slid behind it, taking cover. There were multiple barriers around the one we went to in case if there were too many people at one. "Incoming targets!" I heard someone yell at us. Peeking over the barrier, I saw saturated targets pop up. I got my Arisaka and leaned over the wall, firing at as many as I could before reloading. "Onward!" I heard someone else yell. As we ran through the rain and slid down a small hill and jumped into spider holes, I could hear Saburo ranting on about something else. Chuckling to myself, I prepared myself for what was about to happen... But as soon as one of the captains were about to yell something, there was a giant flash... and then a bang... and screams... But the yells and cries weren't in Japanese; they were in English. Chapter 3 Interlude All was quiet... I knew that if I made even the tiniest noticeable noise, I would be shot. I heard crunching footsteps all around and everyone I heard speaking was speaking in English, which I barely knew. Just keep quiet, Takeo, and they won't see you, I thought to myself as I nearly held my breath. I will admit that I was scared shitless when they were all around me, looking at the dead (or presumed dead) bodies. But I knew what to do if they found me... I slowly clutched a knife in my hand, but then thought to myself. Should I use a grenade? Either way, it would kill me, and with a grenade, it'd at least hurt the Americans. After making final decision, I put the knife on the ground (slowly as I could) and unattached a grenade from my chest, holding it firmly in my hand. I tried listening to what the enemy soldiers were saying, but I could only make out simple words and it confused me... They way they talked annoyed me and it was hard to follow. Hopefully I would never have to learn that dreadful language. It started to rain again... I prayed that it would stop after a while, but it continued, to my dismay. It did help, however, with the American soldiers. After realizing that there was nothing left of the destroyed base and the rain didn't help at all, they left. I watched them leave, cursing them for what they had done, and slowly got up. Others who played dead got up as well, looking at who had been killed. I walked over, looking at the blood stained bodies and destroyed buildings. I heard some guys mumbling things, others trembling, and some scared like nothing else in the world mattered. It was pretty much like a downpour at this moment when I had found Saburo and Kenji, who were on the ground, supporting each other. It look like they were both shot a few times, with Saburo clinging on to life as it was, and Kenji (who wasn't shot in any vital areas) was trying to get him awake. "Come on, Saburo!" He kept on yelling again and again. I knelt before Saburo and Kenji, burying my hands in my face. I wasn't exactly weeping, but I was mourning the loss of Saburo, since I knew that he wouldn't make it, although we also knew it was honorable to die in battle. Well, this wasn't exactly a battle; it was more of a damned surprise attack. From that day on, I vowed to avenge my teammates' deaths, even if it meant killing as many American soldiers as I could. There was something in me that made me want to fight on... I didn't know what it was, but it made me ponder things a lot more and become extremely reserved and reflective. Chapter 4 (A few more years have gone by as everyone has been slowly dragged into World War II. Takeo has been promoted to the rank of captain, leading his soldiers into battle against the US army.) "Get into position!" I yelled as I saw my soldiers run across the field, jumping into spider holes, hiding in the ground, and crouching in any tight place they could find. I also stepped into a spider hole with my lieutenant, Kenji, who had his Arisaka poised at his shoulder. He was definitely ready and I knew he always was; we had gone through so much together and they thought it would have been good if I had someone (who I was comfortable with) by my side in battle. "Is everyone ready and at their correct positions? I don't want a reapeat of our first training session..." He muttered, still aiming down the sights. "Relax, Kenji. It's been months since then and if we're strict with them, they'll do their job perfectly..." I said, reassuring him (and myself). We waited quietly, talking casually, as if we were at home, drinking some Sake and resting as if we had the rest of our lives. But the thing was, was that we weren't doing that. It almost scared me that we were talking casually in a time like this. Sure, everything about being brave in battle was honorable, but we were like two best friends talking about... something fun and happy in the midst of a bloody war. And then the American convoy had appeared, driving along as if it was another day; as if there was no war to worry about... I gave the signal to Kenji, who gave a signal to another lieutenant further up the field. That lieutenant, who was hiding in the grass with a couple of other men, had fired at one of the convoy's drivers, who had flipped the truck over. At that precious moment, the front line rose up from the ground, which consisted of I don't even know how many men. About a quarter of them instantly charged the fatigued convoy while the other three quarters had rushed up, but fired along the way. The American convoy was helpless as they were ambushed, attempting to defend themselves as best as they could; they were no match for the honorable Japanese warriors, however. We prevailed as they died dishonorable or fled the battle, only to be shot in the distance. We halted after a good ten minutes, when everyone, or at least we thought, was dead. Checking the bodies and the supply trucks, we found nothing but munitions. Still, if the convoy was attempting to go somewhere in need of supplies, we did our job of stopping it. "Captain, we have word from Captain Nakamura from the western side of the valley. He said they stopped two more convoys coming through." Kenji reported to me as I just finished checking one of the trucks. "Good. Tell Nakamura we did the same and then ask Colonel Yoshiro for futher orders." I replied, looking up into the greyish sky, sighing. "Yes, sir." Chapter 4 Interlude The interlude to chapter 4 is more of a narrative-esque chapter, not focusing on a specific person, but a sum up of the rest of Takeo's IJA career. Over the next couple of months that Takeo was a captain in the Imperial Japanese Army, he won many victories against the Allied forces, taking many valuable spots and honoring Japan itself. His superiors insisted that he be promoted to a rank of higher status, but he would politely refuse, saying that the rank of Captain was high enough to keep him in combat to give him more honor. Many military leaders and scientists over the world, regardless of side in the war and which country they originated from, took notice of Takeo Masaki and studied his tactics, his philosophy, and anything his life revolved around. A Group 935 scientist, Dr. Edward Richtofen, was the first individual to make contact with Takeo and asked to meet him when the latter was done with his service; noting that Richtofen was from Germany, Takeo readily agreed, knowing that he could trust the German. While battling the Americans in southern Japan, Takeo was injured and had to retire his service in the IJA, due to his injury preventing him from getting much done. From that point on, Takeo responded to Richtofen's message and was glad to meet the achieved scientist... Chapter 5 It had been years since I had been home. Years since I have seen my mother and Kasumi. They told me that they still occupied the same home, although it was never the same since that night... In Richtofen's message, I was told to come to my house, where he would meet me. I didn't suspect anything suspicious about it, other than the fact that he would know where my house is, but he's a scientist and he can find a lot of things out easily. I trudged up the hill on which my house was on and walked slowly up to it, noticing an automobile of German make parked on the gravel, taking a deep breath as I knocked on the door (a new door since the old one was replaced after we were taken, or so I presumed). It wasn't locked and I slowly opened it. The house was completely barren, as if no one had ever lived here... as if... Chapter 6 The next thing I knew I was thrown into the back of the automobile I saw earlier, with my hands and feet tied. A tall figure in a beige outfit entered the driver seat, turning the car on. "Who are you? What do you want?!" I yelled at him. "I came for you." He said in perfect Japanese, although the accent was foreign. "You still haven't told me who you are yet, you insolent swine. Do you know who you're dealing with?!" I inquired angrily. "You may not know me, but I know everything about you. Eventually, you will find out who I am and everything will fall into place... Now rest; you're going to need your strength for what comes next." He said again, not taking his eyes off the road. I kept quiet for the next ten or so minutes, and then drifted off to a deep sleep... Chapter 7 About 3 years pass by... The year? 1945. They were everywhere... I made an attempt to stay calm as they tried coming in. What exactly was coming in? Well, that's for you to determine. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Non-Canon Category:Fan Fictions Category:EternalBlaze's FanFictions